All This Time It's Been You & Me
by Pjo06
Summary: Cory and Lea both know that they have feelings for each other. Their love is undeniable but how will their relationship work? MONCHELE fic. Taking place after the Dublin concert.
1. Pretending

**A/N: This story is co-written by Dgleefan. Since Dgleefan and I don't actually live near eachother and do not see each other everyday, we may not be able to update chapters right away. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Pretending**

"Somebody to, love!" the cast belted out the last notes of the song. They were in Dublin, Ireland and this was their last concert of the summer. They were excited yet sad to be going back to America. The cast stood on the stage waving goodbye to the screaming crowd of devoted fans. All of the cast members were hugging each other. Two certain cast members just could not let go of each other. Cory and Lea stood there, holding each other, and not wanting to separate although they knew they would eventually have to. They were surrounded by hundreds of screaming fans and their whole cast, but they felt as if they were the only ones in the whole world.

Lea and Cory let go of each other as the rest of the cast started exiting the stage. Lea grabbed Cory's hand and they walked to the steps at the edge of the stage. "Oh my god! That was the best show so far!" Lea exclaimed. "I know!" Cory smiled, "You were really good!" Lea smiled back, "You were pretty great too!" They gave each other another big hug.

"Okay, okay enough with the hugging!" Naya shouted at them, "It's not like we'll never see each other again!" The whole cast laughed and they all started to head back to the hotel promptly.

Not long after, the whole cast had changed into their normal clothes and were back at the hotel sitting on the couches in the lobby. Lea was resting her head on Cory's shoulder as she checked her phone. There wasn't much to do since they were just going to head back to the US tomorrow. "Hey you know what we should do?" Kevin asked. The cast looked at him, "We should celebrate by going out to dinner tonight." Kevin proposed. The rest of the group looked at each other and nodded. "I think I'm just going to stay here," Lea announced, "I'm kind of tired." "I'll stay too," Cory said looking at Lea, "I need to make sure Ms. Michele here doesn't do anything crazy like get another tattoo while were gone." Lea smiled at Cory. The rest of the cast chuckled. "Us ladies are going to go to the bathroom and get ready before we leave," Dianna said, "Lea we need you to come help us with our make up!" Lea got off the couch leaving Cory with the rest of the boys.

The girls walked into the bathroom, their heels clicking on the tiles. "So, why exactly do you need help putting on your make up?" Lea asked. "You know that's not why I made you come in here, Lea," Dianna said. "I know," Lea said looking down at her feet. "You and Cory are going to be alone, by yourselves, together, without any of us there," Jenna said smirking, "What are you guys going to do while we're out?" Jenna asked mischievously. All the girls looked at Lea. Naya and Heather stopped applying there lipstick and were looking at her intently. "You make it sound like were going to have sex!" Lea said, "We're just friends." Lea added. "Yah, just friends," Naya said sarcastically. Lea rolled her eyes and continued, "I'm with Theo now. I can't just cheat on him like that." "We all know you like Cory. So, why don't you just break up with Theo?" Dianna asked. "Ok, we're not talking about this right now. You girls get ready." Lea said. "Ok, ok," Dianna said not wanting Lea to get all upset.

Meanwhile, the boys were sitting on the leather couches waiting for the girls to come out. "So, Cory, why did you really decide to say with Lea?" Mark asked poking Cory's leg. "I just want to keep her company. That's what friends do." Cory replied shrugging a little. "Yah, friends" Harry said making air quotes with his fingers, "Dude, we know you like her, so why don't you just tell her?" Kevin asked. "Well, I can't just do that. I mean she's with Theo now," Cory explained. "You're Cory Monteith you can get any girl you want. Try and smooth talk her tonight." Mark replied. "Yah, this is your chance dude," Chord said. "She doesn't even like me in that way," Cory responded. "Yah, she totally does dude. You got to put the moves on her tonight," Mark said. "I don't think she likes me like that guys," Cory said shrugging a little.

Just then the girls came out of the bathroom and walked over to where the boys were waiting. "Ready to go ladies?" Mark asked grinning. "Have fun!" Dianna whispered into Lea's ear before going to Mark's side. The rest of the cast walked away to enjoy their dinner.

As everyone left, Cory and Lea found themselves alone.

"Mr. Monteith, I have an idea; since everyone is gone how about we rent movies and order room service till we pass out?", Lea asked with a smile on her face. Cory, who hoped she'd ask, responded amusingly "Well, Ms. Michele I guess we could hang out since it sure beats being alone all night". "Ha, Ha, Cory you just have to be a silly douche don't you?" Lea commented back. "Douche or no Douche, I'll race you to my room….. the winner gets to pick the movie", Cory added and started sprinting. Lea ran as fast as she could, because she knew that If Cory won they'd have to watch Broken Arrow which was one of Cory's favorite movies, but it really wasn't appealing to her. She ran as fast as she could, but Cory was already waiting for her in the room. "You…You.. are such a ch—chh—eater Mister" Lea said completely out of breath. "Ha, Ha, don't be jealous that I'm just faster than you" Cory responded. "Fine, we can watch your stupid Broken Arrow movie, but first…" "First what"? Cory asked "But, First…." Lea basically jumped on him and started tickling him"…" Hahahhaha, please stop, Lea…ahaha please stop…," Cory barely pronounced as Lea kept tickling him tirelessly". "Admit that you are a cheater"…" I'm …I'm a cheater…we'll watch any movie you want. Just please stop aahaha", Cory finally admitted. The reality is that Cory was strong enough to make her stop tickling him, but part of him didn't want to. It felt nice to feel Lea's touch. It felt so nice that he really couldn't compare it to anyone else's. "Well, what movie do you want to see, Lea"? Cory asked. Lea responds by saying "It really doesn't matter; let's give Broken Arrow a shot because otherwise I'll never hear the end of it". The reality was that it really didn't matter what movie she was watching, because being with Cory was enough to make her happy. Cory put the movie in the DVD and both of them sat on the huge couch that was in their hotel suite. Just about as the movie was about to start Lea added "Wait…, I think I am in the mood for a pizza, just make sure it's a Vegan pizza for me"…" I know Lea, I already ordered it", he added "You see you were so slow I even had time to order a Pizza"… She laughed, but she really loved how well they knew each other. As the movie began she could only think about how much fun she always has with Cory. Whenever she was with Cory her day was filled with laughter, joy, and happiness.

They started to watch the movie, but neither of them really paid attention to it. Instead, they were enjoying the pizza and red wine, which was complimentary from the hotel. They talked and joked around for hours. As Lea continued to talk about her future she started to think about the fact that Cory has to be in her future. She couldn't imagine not talking to him, she couldn't. As he was talking, she started moving close and close to him. Cory noticed this and just stopped talking.

He started thinking: Is Lea actually moving towards me…Is she going to kiss me?

This is where it hit him that he actually wanted to kiss Lea. Sure, he had kissed her before- but that was for acting. He has been fighting these feelings for a long time given that Lea was unavailable and his co-worker.

I know I shouldn't kiss him…I know I shouldn't kiss him Lea thought as she moved closer and closer to Cory's lips. But, she was so tempted….I can't do this…he is like a brother to me….we work together…and I'm with Theo—Oh, God, I'm WITH THEO." She finally stopped and realized that she is Theo's girlfriend and she just can't kiss Cory, not matter how much she really wanted to.

"Well, Mr. Monteith it's 2 a.m. I think I should go and get some sleep now". Cory who was completely confused about what was going on decided to not ask questions and just agreed "Sure, let me walk you to your room to make sure that you are ok". "Cory, don't be silly I am 3 doors down". "I know, but I need to know that you are safe". They smiled and ended up walking her to her door. "It's cold in this hotel," Lea said at the door of her room. She shivered a little. "Here take my sweatshirt." Cory said immediately taking off his jacket and helping her put it on. "Are you sure?" Lea asked looking up into his big brown eyes. "Yah," Cory smiled. "Well, Good Night, Sleep tight "Lea said as she hugged Cory tightly.

Cory left and entered his room more confused than ever. He started to get lost in his own thoughts- Was she about to kiss me or did I make this entire scenario up in my head? I really wanted to kiss her. I really want to kiss her. I am in LOVE with Lea….there I finally admitted it to myself. I finally stopped pretending… I have loved Lea for a while now, but glee and Theo have been in the way for a while. I finally had my shot and I didn't take it. I am such an idiot, there was Lea Michele about to KISS ME and I just sat there like a paralyzed freaked out dude.

Cory realized that tonight was his shot; he summed up all the courage he had and sighed heavily as he finally decided to walk over to Lea's room to finally admit his feelings for her. He didn't know what he will say to her, but he knew he had to try—it's now or never.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Lea closed the door to her room and smiled like a little girl because she couldn't stop thinking about Cory. She stood at the door and breathed in the smell of Cory's sweatshirt. As she took her shoes off someone yelled, "Surprise….." , Lea jumped and was just about to scream when Theo said " baby, please don't freak out, it's me….it's Theo…". Lea just stood there. "Well", Theo added," aren't you going to give your boyfriend a hug and a kiss"… "Sure, you just startled me," she smiled as she gave him a kiss but she kept thinking "What is he doing here? What am I going to tell him about where I was? Oh my god, what if he already knows." Her fears started to become reality when Theo asked "where have you been, I have been waiting for two hours"… "I was just hanging out with some of the glee family, the better question is what are you doing here", Lea quickly asked to switch the topic. "Well, I missed you baby and I wanted to let you know that I love you" Theo answered. Lea knew that this kind of talk would lead to sex, and that was usually fine with her but it just didn't feel right anymore. She and Theo just didn't have that spark anymore; she couldn't help it. "I love you to silly, well let's go to sleep I'm sure you are tired" Lea rambled in order to avoid sleeping with Theo. Theo was really mad "Wait what? I fly thousands of miles to be with my girlfriend who I haven't seen for months and you will barely even kiss me? Theo yelled as his pride was clearly hurt. Lea quickly realized that she really did go a little too far and started to explain "Oh come on Theo I think you were overreacting I was just suggesting that you sh-," but a knock on the door cut her off. The knocking continued, so Lea opened the door thinking that Theo probably ordered room service. As she opened the door, she was surprised to find Cory standing right in front of her. Before she could even say hello, Cory started talking " Lea, listen I really to need tell you something- tonight was amazing and it made me realize that I want to stop pretending anymore." "Pretending from what?" Theo asked<p>

"Oh, um, Theo," Cory stuttered, "I-I was just um saying that um-." he wanted shout that he loved Lea and that Theo is great guy but they are not meant to be together, "I wanted to say that I want to stop pretending that I don't need my jacket because my phone is in there and my mom's going to call in two hours and I don't want to have to wake you up." Cory said quickly and then added a nervous laugh. "Oh of course," Lea said. She took off the sweatshirt and handed it to Cory. "I guess I'll go now." Cory said. He could feel the tension in the room. "Bye." Cory said and closed the hotel room door.

"What the hell was he talking about Lea?" Theo questioned. Lea just looked at Theo for a minute. She had no idea what to make of what had just happened. "I-I don't...I don't know," Lea said, her voice barely audible. "What do you mean you don't know?" Theo said, his voice rising, "Wait, didn't he say he had an amazing night?" Theo didn't give Lea a chance to respond, "Were you two together all night?" Lea could tell that Theo was furious. "Well," Lea started, "The rest of the cast went out and i wanted to stay, so Cory decided to keep me company." Lea said trying to calm Theo down. "Like that makes it any better." Theo said. She moved towards him and grabbed his hand. "Why were you wearing his jacket?" Theo questioned. Lea just looked at him. "Why were you wearing his jacket?" Theo repeated his voice louder this time. "I-I was just cold and Cory offered to give it to me." Lea answered. "I thought I was your boyfriend Lea! I thought you loved me!" Theo shouted. "I can't believe that you don't trust me, and that you are accusing me of being a liar and a cheater" Lea furiously responded. Theo took a deep breath, and asked Lea calmly" Okay, Lea you are right. Maybe my accusations went a little too far, but can you honestly look me in the eyes right now and tell me that you don't feel anything for Cory—anything at all?" Lea felt as if the ground had been removed under her feet. This was it; this was her moment of truth. This was the moment in which Lea realized that though she may have been with Theo physically, emotionally she completely belonged to Cory, and only to Cory. Lea just stood there speechless leaving Theo's question unanswered. Her silence was confirmation enough for Theo; Theo realized that Lea's heart belonged to Cory now. He gave her a disappointed look and stormed toward the door. "Where are you going?" Lea asked almost in tears. "Anywhere, but here!" He responded. He slammed the door closed on his way out. Lea fell on the bed and started crying. She wished someone were there to hold her, to comfort her, to tell her that it will all be all right. The first person she thought of was Cory. Her Finn. Her one and only.

And so this night which started out perfectly, has ended in pure disappointment for both Cory and Lea. Cory couldn't get Lea out of his head. Cory spent the entire night tossing and turning, blaming himself for not kissing Lea when he had the chance. Worst of all, he couldn't stand the idea that Lea was spending the night with Theo. Little did he know, that Lea spent the night crying herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The entire glee cast left the hotel to return to America. Lea and Cory found themselves next to each other on the air plane and were unusually quiet. As they were reading through some magazines, Cory decided to break the silence and asked "So, where is Theo?" Lea stopped flipping through the magazine pages and responded "Um, we got into this big fight yesterday and he left, but I don't really want to talk about it". Cory felt like an idiot for asking so he replied "I'm so sorry Lea, let me know if I can help—you know I'm here for you". He managed to get a little smile out of Lea and she proceeded to ask "I know, now you don't think that I will let you off the hook so easily, do you? Lea asked mischievously. "About what"? Cory inquired. Lea "Why did you really stop by my room last night? Even though Cory wanted to tell her the truth, he loved and respected her too much to confuse Lea even more. Instead, Cory smiled at her and asked "You and I are best friends, right?" Lea nodded in agreement. "That's what I thought; let's just leave it at that." Lea wanted Cory to confess his true feelings; one confession from him would have been enough for her to throw herself at him. But, for now they both accepted the fact that they were just best friends.<p> 


	2. Can't Fight This Feeling

**A/N:Sorry for the late update. Dgleefan and I were being time wasters. Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 2**

**Can't Fight This Feeling**

It's September now. Although Lea and Theo had a huge argument that night at the hotel they decided they could get through it and stayed together. The sun was at its highest point in the sky as it shined down through the white curtains of Lea's apartment. Lea was sitting on her couch watching TV with Sheila when she heard a knock on her apartment door. The cast had the day off from filming glee, so Lea had decided to stay home and catch up on her much needed sleep and reality TV. The cast had agreed that they would all go out to dinner that night, so Lea was just killing some time before she had to go to Dianna's house where she would get ready with the other ladies. The show she had just been watching cut to a commercial. Lea's mind started to wander to that day. The day of the last concert in Dublin. She remembered Theo standing there and screaming at her just because she had spent a couple hours with one of her best friends. Lea shook the memory from her mind. She and Lea had decided to just forget about it. Couples make mistakes all the time, right? Just then, she heard a knock on her door.

Lea reluctantly got up off of her comfy spot on the couch and walked over to the door and opened it. A large bouquet of bright red roses that were blocking her view of her guests face. "Surprise!" Theo exclaimed popping out from behind the aromatic flowers. "Oh! Theo." Lea said surprised, "Are these for me! Oh they're gorgeous." Lea smiled and Theo smiled back. He handed her the bouquet of flowers and heart shaped box of chocolates which had been hidden behind his back. Theo stepped inside her apartment. "And," Theo continued, "I was thinking that i could treat you to a lovely dinner tonight." Lea's smile immediately disappeared. "Tonight?" Lea asked. "Yah. Is there something wrong with tonight?" Theo asked, confused. "Well the whole cast was planning on going out to dinner tonight." Lea didn't want to disappoint Theo but she had already committed to her other plans with the cast. "But Lea I had this wonderful night planned out!" Theo exclaimed. "I already told them i would go with them though," Lea said, "We can go out to dinner another night." Theo just looked at her angrily for a minute, "Lea don't you see how important this is to me!" He said, his voice rising. "Besides, you go out with the cast all the time. Can't you skip this one dinner for me?" "But Theo, I already promised them i would. The girls are expecting me to go to their house to get dressed up with them." Theo's was angry, "Lea, were supposed to be a couple and you're supposed to let me take you out on dates. Why won't you just come this one time?" "Theo you can't just come in here and tell me that I'm going to do whatever you want me to do when I have already made other plans!" Lea exclaimed getting aggravated with Theo's stubbornness. "That's not fair Lea! We never do anything anymore!" Theo shouted. "Life isn't fair Theo! Ok? Stop acting like a ten year old!" Lea retorted. "That's it!" Theo said throwing his hands up in defeat, "I'm done I can't take this right now! Have fun at your stupid dinner!" With that Theo left as quickly as he had come. He slammed the door on his way out leaving Lea standing alone in her apartment with Sheila still lying on the couch and the TV still on.

Lea twisted the key and opened the door. She looked around her dark apartment and walked into the kitchen. She placed her purse on her table and took out her phone. All she wanted to do right now was go to sleep but she wanted to check to see if anyone had called her. Her phone read "1 new message". She sat down and looked at the text message. She read the three words on the illuminated screen. We are over-Theo. It took her a minute to realize what was happening. She stared at her phone. She and Theo had been together for a whole year and he decided to break up with her by a text! Lea suddenly became furious. She threw her phone across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor. "That bastard!" Lea shouted, her voice echoing in the empty apartment.

* * *

><p>"Because I'm going to give you something that no one else is ever going to get." Lea gazed into Cory's big brown, loving eyes. She leaned in for the kiss. "CUT!" Bradley Buecker, the director, called out before Lea and Cory's lips touched. "Let's take from the part where Lea says 'Now I'm just a girl'." As the camera crew was setting up for the next shot, Lea looked at Cory. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled. They're faces were only inches apart. Lea's heart pounded in her chest as she smiled back. Cory's adorable smile always made Lea weak in the knees. "Okay. Cory, Lea, make this kiss as believable as you can. Finn and Rachel have to be completely in love with each other here. You, yourself have to believe in this kiss." The truth was that both Cory and Lea believed in every kiss that they shared. Every kiss was real and not just acting. "And...Action!" the director called out. Lea looked into Cory's eyes lovingly. "Now I'm just a girl here with a boy that she loves and wanting to remember this moment for the rest of her life." Lea stated her lines perfectly. Cory looked at her for moment. Not as Finn but as Cory. He felt as if Lea was talking to him and only him. Lea and Cory both leaned into each other. Their lips touched and sparks flew. Lea melted at the touch of Cory's soft sweet lips. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Electricity ran through Cory's finger tips as he placed his hands around Lea's back and deepened the kiss. Suddenly everyone in the room seemed to disappear. Time stood still and it felt as if Cory and Lea were the only ones in the whole world. Cory so desperately wanted to run his tongue along Lea's bottom lip and give into his feelings for her but he knew he couldn't. "CUT!" The director called out. Lea and Cory did not want to separate but they knew they had to. Slowly they pulled away gazing into each other's eyes as they did so. "That was great guys! Take a break your done for now." Bradley Buecker said to Cory and Lea.<p>

* * *

><p>After the finchel scene, both Lea and Cory had a couple of hours left before their next scenes. Lea was still upset over the break up with Theo. Being in a relationship with Theo wasn't perfect, but at least she was in a relationship. Lea was always a relationship-type of girl; even throughout high school she had a boyfriend. Lea was also aware that she didn't really love Theo anymore and that their break up would have eventually happened anyways, but break ups still hurt. It hurt her mostly because she felt guilty; guilty for actually having feelings for Cory so she couldn't help blaming herself. In addition, she was just used to Theo after being with him for over a year. All these thoughts started to drive Lea crazy and she started to feel horrible. She needed to go find Cory; he always made her feel better. She knew that he was in his trailer, because that's where he always relaxes after shooting long scenes. After a few minutes she was right in front of his trailer. She heard loud laughter coming out of the trailer, which already made her smile. She quickly rushed to get inside the trailer, opened the door and saw Cory sitting there laughing so adorably. She paused and took a second to absorb his positivity. "What's so funny, handsome?" Lea asked Cory playfully while sitting down next to him on the couch. "Oh, hey! I just watched the funniest video on YouTube" Cory responded.<p>

While he explained what the video was about, Lea just couldn't help focusing on every one of his perfect features: His smile. His hair. His freckles. His dimples. His broad shoulders. His body. His arms. His fingers. His eyes. His mouth. She felt her heart beating faster and could barely focus on what he was saying. She was suddenly interrupted by the sound of her name "Lea?" Cory asked, "Lea, are you okay?" he added. Lea felt as though she was caught, "yes, um, I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you. Theo and I broke up". As she pronounced those words, it really sank in: They broke up and she was single now. "Wow, Lea... I am so sorry" Cory said and rushed in to give a huge hug." Cory hugged her a million times, but this hug just felt so different, it felt so unbelievably good. She took a second to appreciate the moment, closed her eyes, dug her face into his broad shoulders and breathed in his scent. He even smelled like a god. As they pulled away, Cory proceeded to ask her questions about the break-up. "What happened, I mean I totally understand if you don't want to share, but I thought you two were happy together?" Cory asked intriguingly. "I don't know. I think our relationship just ran its course. I mean, I haven't had any real feelings for him lately, but it still hurts. Break-ups still suck" Lea responded. When Cory heard Lea actually admitting that she didn't have feelings for Theo anymore, he knew that he couldn't let this chance slip away. He remembered when they were in Dublin and how he promised himself that if he had another chance with Lea he won't just stand idly by. "That's it. You are coming over my place Lea. You are not going to sit around by yourself and think about the break-up. We are going to hang out and simply have fun. What do you say?" Cory asked. Lea was genuinely surprised by Cory's invitation, but she couldn't refuse spending time with him. "Sure" she answered excitedly. "Cool. I'll see you at eight. My place" Cory replied calmly. As they continued to just hang out and talk, both of them couldn't get tonight out of their head. They weren't sure of one another intentions but they both knew that tonight could change everything.

* * *

><p>Lea stood in front of Cory's home; this wasn't the first time but for some reason she was very nervous. Even though they were just hanging out, it felt like a date. It felt like a date, because it was a date. She rang the doorbell, put on a smile and waited for Cory to open the door. On the other side of the door, Cory couldn't wait for Lea to arrive. Finally, he heard the long-awaited door-bell, opened the door and his prepared speech fell through as he was mesmerized by her beauty. "Wow, Lea… you look um... you look really amazing", Cory stuttered in awe of her beauty. Lea was wearing a casual tight black dress, which highlighted her frame beautifully. "Oh stop, it" Lea responded shyly "you are going to make me blush. Well, you look pretty handsome yourself there." Cory smiled back at her and she adored his smile; His dimples managed to be cute and sexy at the same time. "Well, Lea" Cory said as he was taking steps slowly toward her. Her heart started racing immediately and her feelings were running all over the place. Cory took her hand, leaned in, and suggested "let's not waste any time, close your eyes." She closed her eyes but she didn't know what to expect. He put his hands around her waist, leaned his face against hers and whispered "do you trust me?" Lea was caught off-guard, yet she was mesmerized. She only managed to nod and Cory responded "good, well then let me lead you to a special place. But, you are going to have to trust me, and don't open your eyes". Cory started leading her slowly, and even though they stumbled a few times they reached their destination. "Alright, Ms. Michele—this is for you, open your eyes—" Cory added. Lea opened her eyes and she couldn't believe that Cory took his living room, his dining room, and his kitchen and decorated the place to resemble II Covo, one of Lea's favorite restaurants in Los Angeles. "Well, I wanted to do something that will cheer you up. I hope you like it.", Cory said timidly. "Like it? Cory, I love this…this is beyond amazing" Lea responded generously surprised. "You didn't have to do all of this though, spending time with you, would have cheered me up anyways", she added charmingly. "Oh come on Lea, you deserve the best." Cory responded and proceeded to say "Well, the cool part is that we are going to be making your favorite dish together." "LASAGNA!" Lea exclaimed and Cory nodded in agreement. "Yummy, I can't wait she added." She giggled like a little girl and ran over to him to hug him tightly. Cory was caught off guard, but the hug just reaffirmed how badly he wanted her. It felt so good to feel the warmth of her body and Lea definitely enjoyed the grip of his large hands holding her. They finally both let go and Lea said "Well, we better get started on that Lasagna, I am starving." Cory chuckled and added "Alright, well here are all the ingredients necessary for the vegan lasagna, now how do we make it?" Cory asked playfully. Lea laughed at Cory's question and expanded "Don't worry; first we are going to make the sauce and then assemble the lasagna." While, they were waiting for the sauce to cook, Lea measured perfectly how much the other ingredients like tofu, noodles, spinach will be require for the casserole pan.<p>

"So" Cory started a side conversation with Lea, "What do you think of the first-time storyline with Finn and Rachel." Lea put on a delighted smirk and replied "I am so excited for them, I mean I think it's been a long time coming and they are so in love I really want them to share this moment in love together, what do you think?" "I want Finn to finally do Rachel" Cory briefly replied while looking at Lea. Their eyes met and they busted out laughing. "Cory, you are just- ha ha ha I have no words for you". Cory giggled and reached down to get the red wine and glasses out that Lea loved so much. Cory's close presence caused Lea's heart rate to increase, especially when she noticed the way he was looking at her. His look at the power to make her nervous, happy, aroused, and confused at the same time. "Well, I also made sure that we toast to a new beginning", Cory added. "To a new beginning", Lea toasted. They both took a sip while never removing each other's eyes off each other. In fact, all they could do is look at each other. They fell into a comfortable silence as they continued to make dinner and drink some wine. As their heart beats both started pounding harder, Cory decided to break the silence by trying to figure out more about her breakup with Theo. "Do you still talk to him?" Cory asked directly. Lea was kind of shocked by his directness, but decided to respond truthfully. "Not really, and I don't want to. We just weren't meant to be, he just isn't the one for me" Lea pronounced and glanced at Cory. Cory nodded and smiled with approval back at Lea and quickly changed the subject" Well, all we have to do now is let it bake while placing the vegan lasagna in the oven." They continued to talk about various subjects, but mainly about what they wanted out of life. "Ring, ring, ring", that sound let them know that the lasagna was finished. They moved to the table and Cory acted like a perfect gentlemen. Lea was reminded of how kind and caring he is.

Once, they were done eating they moved to the couch to continue talking. They were talking about everything possible, which made both of them realize of how compatible they really were. They were seating so close to each other that Lea could feel the warmth of is breath on her cheeks. All of the sudden Cory couldn't control his feelings anymore. He tilted his head sideways and started running his hands down her hair. Even the touch of his fingertips felt so good that Lea closed her eyes for a second and bit her bottom lip to remember this moment forever. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, leaned in and started singing quietly inches away from her lips "I can't fight this feeling any longer, and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship has grown stronger. I only wish I had the strength to let it show". He paused, shyly looked up at Lea who responded with the appreciative smile. Cory sighed with relief, placed both of his hands around her face and slowly brought his lips onto hers. Their kisses intensified as his tongue started caressing her lips; she started pulling him closer to her as the space between them disappeared. Lea knew that she shouldn't be doing this, but she couldn't help it. His hands were gently and slowly moving down her back; once he reached her waist he pulled her close to his body and squeezed her tight. His touch awoke all of her senses, and gave her tingles all over her body. Lea sighed against Cory's lips as she used her legs to tug herself closer to him. His hands were moving lower and started to caress her thighs. Lea's insides started heating up and she starts biting Cory's upper lip playfully. Cory's arousal started building up as Lea kept pulling him closer and tighter with her gorgeous legs. His hands start bunching up her dress and Lea's hands start roaming all over Cory's body. Cory finally pauses for a minutes, he takes a deep breath, stares into Lea's eyes and just about as he is ready to say something Lea pulls him back into an even deeper kiss. She gripped his broad shoulder and moaned in his mouth; nobody's lips tasted as good as Cory's. She couldn't control her feelings anymore and finally started nibbling on his lower lip. She proceeded by placing her hands behind his neck pulling him even closer and deepening their kiss. You need to stop this, Lea kept thinking. But, her emotions and feelings wouldn't let her stop the perfect moment.

As Cory, proceeded to kiss her jawline Lea crumbled under his kisses, which made her run her hands across his pants. Before she continued to run her hands across the center of his pants, Lea started doubting her actions again. Okay, Lea you need to focus: What if this ends interfering with glee? Or, worse what if this conflicts with your friendship? What is Cory going to think of you if you sleep with him right away? But, what if this turns into the best thing in your life? Is this too fast, I mean what are we? Even though Lea really wanted this, she had all these unanswered questions and suddenly it felt that everything was just moving too fast. "Cory" she barely pronounced between kisses. "This is all too fast; we need to stop "Lea added. Cory stopped immediately and looked at her while still panting heavily. His messy hair and fast breaths reminded her of how irresistible he really is and how badly she wants to go through with this. Lea quickly made her way up from beneath Cory and started running towards the door before she changed her mind. Cory who was completely confused at this point managed to yell out "Please stop Lea" as she was turning the door knob. Lea couldn't even turn around to look at him, because she knew she would regret walking away, but she stopped. Cory stood up fixed his shirt and slowly came behind Lea. He took her hand gently, turned her around and said "Please, don't leave. I don't know what is going on. One second we are kissing and everything is great and the next you are running away. Please don't leave me lea." The look in his sparkling eyes, his freckles, his words made Lea's heart feel as if it were breaking. Lea couldn't leave now but she couldn't stay either; she was so conflicted but she knew that her actions would have monumental impact on her future, on their future. "I- I- I guess", Lea stuttered. "Everything is just moving too fast Cory. I do have feelings for you but I just broke up with Theo and I really don't want to mess this up…to mess us up" She indirectly confirmed her feelings for Cory which is all he really wanted to hear. "I don't know what you want me to say. I can't stand in front of you and tell you that I didn't enjoy what was just going on between us because I did "Cory responded which made Lea blush and smile at him. " But, I have to agree we did get kind of carried away here, but just stay here as we have to shoot a scene pretty soon anyways" Cory giggled boyishly. He lifted his hand up to her chin, pulled her closer and whispered "Please, don't leave. Stay the night…just take a chance on me". Cory's words gave Lea tingles all over her body and butterflies in her stomach; she knew that she had to be true to herself and she really wanted to stay. She nodded in agreement and Cory felt relieved as he suddenly realized that this was going to be their first unofficial sleepover. "Oh—Okay" Cory exclaimed excitedly "well, uhm how about we just lay back down on the couch and um listen to some music since we have to be on set in about 3 hours". Lea loved the idea of lying down with Cory, and so they did. His strong, big manly arms made her feel secure and loved at the same time. They were laying there for hours, arm in arm, talking the night away about everything: past, love, regrets, mistakes, funny events, future, and everything else that life offered. They fell asleep arm in arm, happier than ever before.

"Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring", Cory was woken up by the sound of his iPhone going off. "Shit" Cory jumped up panicky as he realized that he had to be at the set by now. However, he had an empty feeling in his chest and he knew something was off immediately. He fell asleep holding Lea in arms not too long ago, yet she is nowhere around him. "Lea?" Cory shouted out loud. The lack of a response made Cory question whether she was still in the apartment. As he looked through the rooms of his home, he quickly realized that Lea was gone. He couldn't believe his own eyes. He couldn't believe that they shared such an amazing evening together, that they shared passionate intimate kisses, that they fell asleep in each other's arms, and that she was just gone. So many different emotions and thoughts passed through his mind and body. Most importantly, he was afraid that his biggest fear was becoming reality: that Lea actually regretted her actions. That she actually regretted the best night of his life. So far.


End file.
